the bottle is always empty
by the lola
Summary: "I hope you know this isn't going to be easy… addictions are monsters, sewn under your skin, manifested inside you. It isn't just going to go away." - Blaise has his demons, but there's nothing that he loves more than Daphne, it's only and always Daphne... and sometimes, even after all this time, he can still surprise her.


**Word Count: 564**

**Warnings:** Alcohol abuse/addiction

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **Little bit of context for you guys - this is set a year or so after the war, Blaise fought as a Death Eater and it's left him pretty scarred.

* * *

Left to open the curtains to himself today, he pushes himself out of the bed earlier than he has in months, and pulls the pastel green drapes back.

The blinding light meets him, but there's no hangover to cause his head to pound again today. He's making the change right now, for her.

From the window of their bedroom he spots her, sitting beside the pond with her sketchpad in hand, most likely drawing abstract things that will only ever make sense to her.

A sad smile creeps up onto his face, as the realisation of what he's been missing out on, of the torture he's been inflicting on her, hits. The half empty glass of amber liquid glints in the corner of his eye, tempting…

No.

There's one thing that's stronger than his addiction – his love. The alcohol can temporarily heal the pain, but Daphne can heal it forever.

He slips into clothes, pulling his shoes on and finding his way outside. Creeping as quietly as he can, he puts his arms out ready to slip them round her.

"Blaise," she says while letting out a large breath, clearly sensing his presence.

Standing rooted to the spot, their eyes lock on each other. As they breathe in and out, the morning is still so young their breath can be seen in the air.

"Surprise?" He does his little half-smile, there but not quite.

Daphne opens and closes her mouth while frowning. "I don't… I don't understand. Why are you up? Are you drunk? _Already?_" And all the happiness on her face disappears as she screws her face up.

"_No! _No Daphne, I'm not. I just… I can't keep doing this to myself and to you. It isn't fair, and it isn't achieving anything. Like you said, the alcohol only temporarily heals. The bottle is always empty." He carefully recites the last thirteen words – his only carefully practiced sentence.

Her cerulean eyes go wide, and she presses her pretty pink lips into a thin line. "Really? You're ready to give it up?"

"I'm going to lose you if I don't – you mean more to me than a glass of firewhiskey ever will." He grabs her round the waist as she jumps up from the ground, dropping her sketchbook to the floor.

"I hope you know this isn't going to be easy… addictions are monsters, sewn under your skin, manifested inside you. It isn't just going to go away," she mumbles into the crook of his neck, thin arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.

He nods, stroking her hair with a trembling hand. "I know, but I can do it. I've survived this much, this is just the next step. And then…" He takes a deep breath, releasing her from his grip and dropping down onto one knee, "Will you marry me? I'm never going to love anyone that isn't you, you are who I want to be with forever – I can give you your perfect life, we can grow old together, just let –" His words are reduced to nervous ramblings, but Daphne cuts him off.

"-Yes! Of course, a million times yes." Tears build up in her eyes as he slides the glittering family heirloom onto her dainty finger, and he pulls her into a kiss. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" She mumbles between kisses.

"And I love you."

* * *

**A/N- **I've missed my OTP okay? They needed some flangsty loving! I hope you guys liked this, please review to let me know.

A challenge for my readers, too: I've noticed how there's just no Blaphne out there, really - I really really want too read some that isn't my own, so does anyone fancy giving them a go? I'd read and review it if you did :) please? pretty please? let me know!


End file.
